Erdbeermund
by Pandora02
Summary: Kinder und Betrunkene sagen stets die Wahrheit, heißt es... Achtung, SLASH!


**Erdbeermund**

**Author**: Pandora (Pandora02gmx.de)  
**Disclaimer**: sie gehören mir nicht - ich wünschte, sie täten es - dies ist alles nur Spaß - Ommmmm...  
**Pairing**: Clark / Lex  
**Category**: First Time / Humor / Drama  
**Spoiler**: geringe für den Anfang der 3. Staffel  
**Rating**: PG-13 (bzw. T)  
**Summary**: Kinder und Betrunkene sagen stets die Wahrheit, heißt es...

* * *

„Hallo? Kent Farm."

„Clark? Hey _Clark!_" Clark hielt den Hörer ein wenig vom Ohr weg. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, angeschrieen zu werden.

„Lex, bist du das?" Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Küchenuhr. Kurz vor Mitternacht. Er hatte noch keine Stunde geschlafen. Immerhin waren es nicht seine Eltern, die sichergehen wollten, dass er diesmal keine Party schmiss, bei der die halbe Einrichtung zu Bruch ging.

„Hör zu. Du musst _sofort_ herkommen." Der dringliche Tonfall am anderen Ende der Leitung war alarmierend. Undeutliche Stimmen im Hintergrund verstärkten Clarks Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Lex, was ist da los? Geht es dir gut?"

„Beeil dich Clark, ich brauche dich hier! Aah!" Ein Poltern, dann wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Einen Moment lang starrte Clark den Hörer an, als erwarte er von ihm eine Erklärung. Lex war in Schwierigkeiten. Das war nichts Neues. Lex war dauernd in Schwierigkeiten. Doch für gewöhnlich rief er nicht mitten in der Nacht bei ihm an. „Ein Luthor kommt allein zurecht", das betonte der junge Milliardär immer wieder. Meist vermied es Clark dann, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, wie oft er nicht allein zurechtgekommen war, denn er wusste, dass Lex ihm in Wahrheit zutiefst dankbar war für die unzähligen Male, die er sein Leben gerettet hatte.

Aber jetzt hatte er angerufen. Und er hatte ziemlich aufgeregt geklungen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass es ernst war.

Es waren Leute bei ihm, Schurken, Kidnapper, _Mutanten_! Vielleicht bedrohten sie Lex, raubten das Schloss aus, hielten ihn als Geisel, folterten ihn womöglich, um irgendwelche Safecodes zu bekommen. Aber nein, er hatte ja ans Telefon gekonnt. Doch vielleicht war er den Gangstern nur kurz entkommen. Inzwischen hatten sie ihn wahrscheinlich schon wieder in ihrer Gewalt. Oh Gott, sie hatten ihn erwischt und zusammengeschlagen! Schon zog Clark eine Staubwolke auf der Straße hinter sich her, als ihm auffiel, dass er noch im Pyjama und barfuß war. So führte man keine Rettungsaktion durch. In einem Atemzug war er wieder auf Kent'schem Grund und Boden und in seinem Zimmer. Seine Eltern waren das Wochenende über in Granville, um den jährlichen Viehmarkt zu besuchen. Deshalb musste er nicht befürchten, jemanden zu wecken. Trotzdem drosselte er seine Supergeschwindigkeit ein wenig, um aus dem Pyjama zu schlüpfen und Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhe anzuziehen, denn er hatte bei ähnlichen Aktionen schon genug Klamotten ruiniert. Manchmal haperte es noch mit der Koordination.

Zehn Sekunden später stand er vor dem Luthor-Anwesen und runzelte die Stirn angesichts der vollen Beleuchtung hinter fast allen Fenstern. Ein schneller Scan des Hauses zeigte ihm unzählige Gestalten in mehreren Räumen an. Er zögerte. Mit einer so großen Bande hatte er nicht gerechnet. Aber er musste näher heran, bevor er sich einen Plan überlegen konnte.

Der Haupteingang war unverschlossen. Er gab der Tür einen Stoß und spähte vorsichtig hinein. Doch niemand war dort, der ihn hätte entdecken können. Seltsam, dass sie niemanden zum Schmierestehen abgestellt hatten. Clark betrat die hell erleuchtete Eingangshalle und stutzte, als ihm leise Klaviermusik entgegen schallte. Einbrecher, die Musik hörten? Die fühlten sich ja sehr sicher! Zorn kam in Clark auf. Zorn über die Dreistigkeit dieser Leute und auch über Lex' lockeren Umgang mit den Sicherheitssystemen. Es gab Phasen, in denen keine Ameise das Schloss betreten konnte, ohne massiven Alarm auszulösen, und dann wieder gab Lex der Security und dem Personal frei, weil er in Ruhe ein Buch lesen wollte. Lex nannte so etwas höchstens exzentrisch, Clark fand es schlichtweg dumm. Nun war eingetreten, was Clark immer wieder prophezeit hatte. Lex hatte Ärger am Hals.

Mit wachsender Wut im Bauch stürmte Clark in den nächsten Raum, hinter dessen Mauern er mehrere Skelette umhergehen sah, bereit, sie alle in einem Augenblick zu überwältigen, und - erstarrte, den Türgriff noch in der Hand. Mehrere Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn, musterten ihn kurz und wandten sich wieder ab. Ihre Träger stuften ihn offenbar nicht als Bedrohung ein und fuhren mit ihrer Tätigkeit fort. Was Clark schockierte, war die Tatsache, dass diese Tätigkeit nichts mit der von gewöhnlichen Dieben gemein hatte. Etwa ein Dutzend Leute, gekleidet in Cocktailkleider und teure Anzüge, standen plaudernd herum, Kristallgläser und kleine Teller mit bunten Häppchen in den Händen. Zu der beschwingten Klaviermusik gesellte sich ein jazziges Saxophon.

Clark ließ die Tür los, und stellte fest, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte. _Was war hier los?_ Da ihm niemand Beachtung schenkte, kam _er_ sich fast vor, wie der Einbrecher, wie jemand, der nicht hierher gehörte. In seinen verwaschenen Jeans und dem alten blauen T-Shirt fiel er deutlich aus dem Rahmen. Langsam und bemüht unauffällig suchte er sich einen Weg zur offen stehenden Tür gegenüber. Dorther schien die Musik zu kommen, sowie lauteres Stimmengewirr. Plötzlich erhob sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem allgemeinen Gemurmel.

„Clark!"

Das Zimmer, das Clark gerade betreten wollte, war weitaus voller als das erste. Als Clark sich in die Richtung drehte, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, sah er zunächst nur eine winkende Hand, die sich über die Köpfe der Leute erhob. Dann erblickte er ihren Besitzer. Es war Lex, der sich ein wenig schwankend, aber zielstrebig, seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Ein erfreutes Strahlen lag auf seinem Gesicht. Als er nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war, öffnete Clark schon seinen Mund, um die Frage zu stellen - _Was ist hier los?_ - aber Lex legte einen unerwartet schnellen Endspurt ein und flog ihm praktisch entgegen. Bevor Clark auch nur einen Ton hervorbringen konnte, hatte Lex seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und presste sich fest an ihn. Er vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals. In seinem Nacken spürte Clark, wie Lex ausatmete. Ein warmer Hauch, der ein Kribbeln durch seine Wirbelsäule sandte. Er war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Er verstand nichts mehr, wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Zu sehr erinnerte ihn dies an heimliche Phantasien, die ihn nachts beschlichen, wenn er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ. _Locker bleiben, Kent!_, versuchte er sich zu ermahnen. Nicht ganz einfach, da Lex keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, sondern sich weiterhin an ihn klammerte.

Clark räusperte sich. „Um... Lex?"

Als Antwort vernahm er lediglich ein Seufzen, wobei der tiefe Atemzug Clark deutlich bewusst machte, wie nah er seinem Freund war. Durch den dünnen Stoff des Shirts spürte er nun Lex' Arme und Hände, Lex' Brust an seiner, Lex' Finger an seinem Nacken und Lex' Gesicht an seinem Hals. Im gleichen Moment kroch ein moschusartiger und zugleich blumiger Duft in seine Nase und ließ ein Bataillon von Schmetterlingen durch seine Eingeweide flattern. _Lex..._ Es war dieser typische Geruch von Lex. Wahrscheinlich von einer besonderen Seife oder einem Parfum, mit einem Hauch von Schokolade und von... von Lex eben. Allzu oft hatte Clark wegen ebendieses Duftes eine Partie Pool oder den Faden eines Gesprächs verloren. Jetzt war er nahe daran, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.

Einen Moment lang gab er der inneren Stimme nach, die ihm befahl, die Situation auszunutzen und sich der Umarmung hinzugeben, seine Hand auf den bloßen Nacken direkt vor seiner Nase zu legen, doch dann fasste er Lex an den Schultern und schob ihn sacht von sich, bis er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Ihm begegnete ein seliges Lächeln.

„Clark... Clark... wie schön, dass'u endlich da bis'."

Lex Luthor lallte nicht. Nicht die Aussprache war es, die Clark davon überzeugte, dass sein Freund hoffnungslos betrunken war, sondern vielmehr kleine Anzeichen, wie erweiterte Pupillen, ein Anflug von Röte auf Lex' Wangen oder das so ungewohnt strahlende Lächeln.

Ebenso die mehr als ungewohnte Anhänglichkeit. Was wollte Lex eigentlich? Am Telefon hatte es nach einem Notfall geklungen, aber jetzt sah es eher nach einer Schnapslaune aus, und Clark hatte keine Lust, den Babysitter zu spielen. Außerdem hatte Lex ihn noch nie zu einer Party mit Geschäftsfreunden, oder was immer diese Leute waren, eingeladen!

Gerade wollte er seinem Unmut Luft machen, als er bemerkte, dass Lex seinen Arm streichelte. Clark schluckte. Er hielt Lex noch immer bei den Schultern fest, weil dieser anscheinend die Stütze brauchte, und nun beobachtete er fast wie in Trance, wie Lex mit einer Hand langsam seinen Arm hinauf- und wieder hinabfuhr. Er spreizte die Finger, als er zum breiteren Oberarm kam, drückte ein wenig, als wolle er die Festigkeit der Muskeln testen, und schob dann die Fingerspitzen unter den Ärmel des T-Shirts, wo er sie sanft kreisen ließ.

„Ähm... Ah..."

Zweimal setzte Clark zum Protest an. Zweimal versagte ihm die Stimme. _Wollte_ er Lex überhaupt stoppen? Was wäre, wenn er ihn fortfahren ließe? Wenn er ehrlich war, war die warme Handfläche mehr als angenehm auf seiner Haut. Was Lex tun könnte? Er könnte sich noch den anderen Arm vornehmen, oder... _Gott, natürlich muss ich ihn stoppen! Was mache ich hier?_

„Lex, was ist hier los?"

Ein wenig unsanft schüttelte er Lex von sich ab und trat einen Schritt zurück; und musste trotz allem ein Kichern unterdrücken, als Lex an seiner Unterlippe nagte, zu ihm aufblinzelnd wie ein Kind, das mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt worden war.

„Uups?"

Nun, in diesem Fall war Clark die Keksdose...

Clark hätte sich eine etwas ausführlichere Erklärung als „Ups" gewünscht. Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde zeigte ihm, dass sie von mehreren Leuten neugierig beäugt wurden. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Wahrscheinlich war der Anblick des elegant gekleideten Hausherren in Gesellschaft eines Jungen in verblichener Jeans, knitterigem T-Shirt und barfuß in seinen Turnschuhen schon merkwürdig genug, weshalb Clark gar nicht daran denken mochte, welchen Eindruck die feine Gesellschaft hatte, wenn Lex sich ihm an den Hals warf. Dabei ging es um seinen eigenen ebenso wie um Lex' Ruf, den es zu schützen galt. Clark konnte es sich nicht leisten, mehr Aufmerksamkeit als nötig auf sich zu lenken, und Lex würde das Ganze sicher furchtbar peinlich sein, sobald er erst wieder nüchtern war.

„Komm Lex, wir setzen uns irgendwo hin." Das schien ihm in Lex' Zustand das Sicherste.

„Okay." In einer schnellen, katzenhaften Bewegung fischte Lex ein Glas Champagner vom Tablett eines vorübergehenden Kellners, ergriff Clarks Handgelenk mit der Rechten und marschierte erstaunlich zielsicher auf eine Sitzecke im angrenzenden Waffenzimmer zu. Bevor er sich niederließ, winkte er noch einen Kellner herbei und orderte: „Champagner für Mister Kent!"

„Nein danke, Lex, ich..."

„Keine Widerrede!" Und schon stand ein Glas vor ihm auf dem kleinen quadratischen Tisch.

Clark hatte sich auf die Couch gesetzt und befürchtete schon, dies könnte ein taktischer Fehler gewesen sein, da neben ihm viel freier Raum war, atmete dann erleichtert auf, als Lex sich in dem Sessel zu seiner Rechten niederließ. Nicht wirklich weit weg, aber hoffentlich weit genug für eine vernünftige Unterhaltung. Sein Blick fiel auf das japanische Schwert an der Wand, das irgendwie nicht zu der sonstigen Einrichtung des Schlosses passen wollte. Der Rest war eher europäisch, mittelalterlich, da fiel so ein - was war es eigentlich? ein Samuraischwert? - schon aus dem Rahmen. Ein ungeduldiges „Hey, Erde an Cla-ark" von rechts riss ihn aus seinen kulturhistorischen Überlegungen. Lex erhob sein Glas in einer theatralischen Geste: „Ich danke dir, dass du gekommen bist, Clark Kent." Der übertrieben salbungsvolle Tonfall brachte Clark beinahe zum Lachen, doch als Lex sich anzüglich über die Zähne leckte und zwinkerte, bekam er einen Hustenanfall und wurde augenblicklich rot. _Denk sofort an etwas anderes! Kaninchen! Kaninchen sind harmlos._ Laut sagte er: „Du hast mir ja nicht gerade die Wahl gelassen. Ich dachte, du wirst überfallen. Würdest du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, was --"

„Sshhh! Moment! Zuerst einen Toast. Clark, ich trinke auf unsere Freundschaft!"

Die Wahrhaftigkeit dieser schlichten und ungelallten Aussage rührte an Clarks Herz, obwohl er es sich nicht eingestand und darauf beharrte, dass Lex nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Andererseits... hieß es nicht, Kinder und Betrunkene sagen stets die Wahrheit? Seufzend hob Clark ebenfalls das Glas und stieß mit Lex an. Er mochte Champagner nicht besonders, aber da es nichts bringen würde, jetzt zu argumentieren, trank er einen winzigen Schluck. Lex beobachtete ihn zufrieden dabei, während er selbst einen weitaus größeren Schluck nahm. Clark blinzelte. Auch ein betrunkener Lex war sexy, wenn er trank, wenn er schluckte, wenn er... Ein weiterer, diemal vorgetäuschter, Hustenanfall brachte ihm einen besorgen Blick seines Gegenübers ein, rettete aber zum Glück die Situation. _Kent, du bist der Vernünftige hier. Benimm dich so!_

„In Ordnung, Lex", sagte Clark, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Was ist der Anlass?"

„Brauch' ich einen Anlass, um auf unsere Freundschaft zu trinken?"

„Der Anlass für diese Party. Die ganzen Leute."

Lex sah sich um, als erblickte er die Partygäste soeben zum ersten Mal. „Ah." Er nickte. Und schwieg.

„Was wird hier gefeiert, Lex?"

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen huschte über Lex' Gesicht. „Soll ich's dir verraten?"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?" Augenrollend bemühte Clark sich nicht sehr, die Ungeduld zu verbergen.

„Gut Clark, weil du's bist, sag ich es dir." Lex leerte sein Glas in einem langen Zug. Dann verkündete er: „Mein Geburtstag."

Clark war sprachlos. Lex hatte heute Geburtstag? Wieso wusste er nichts davon? Wieso hatte er in den zwei Jahren, die sie sich kannten, nie Lex' Geburtsdatum erfahren? Wieso hatte er Lex nie danach gefragt? Wieso -?

„Wieso -?"

„Überraschungsparty. Dad meinte, das sei eine gute Idee."

„Dein Vater hat das organisiert, ohne dass du etwas wusstest?"

„In der Tat ist das der Sinn einer Überraschungsparty, Clark, weißt du", meinte Lex betont ruhig, als erkläre er einem Kind etwas.

„Das ist irgendwie... hm... nett... von ihm. Äh..." Clark rief sich ins Gedächtnis, über wen er da sprach und fügte hinzu: „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber... warum tut er so was?"

Das tonlose Schnauben zeigte, dass Lex genau verstand, was Clark meinte. „Sein geliebter Sohn ist von den Toten auferstanden. Wir sind wieder Partner. Daddy liebt mich eben." Mehr als nur ein Hauch Sarkasmus färbte die Worte, doch bevor Clark darauf etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Lex schon weiter. „Aber lass uns nicht über Big Daddy reden. Ich bin ja so froh, dass du hier bist! Du bist mein Freund", erklärte er ernsthaft. Und dann: „Clark, ich liebe dich."

„Ja, Lex, sicher, ich liebe dich auch. Aber --"

„Ich wusste es!", grinste Lex.

„Warum hast du mich angerufen? Ich dachte, du brauchtest Hilfe."

„Ich brauche Hilfe. Ich brauche _dich_."

„Lex, jetzt werd bitte mal kurz ernst. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Du rufst mitten in der Nacht an. Ich dachte, du wirst überfallen, ausgeraubt, _bedroht_, und jetzt feierst du bloß eine Party. Ich meine, ich freue mich, dass es dir gut geht, aber wieso hast du am Telefon so verzweifelt geklungen?"

„Wow, du hast nicht einmal Atem geholt."

„Lex, bitte..."

„Okay, Okay. Also, ich mache es kurz. Dad schmeißt eine Party für mich, ich amüsiere mich ihm zuliebe so gut es geht, bis mir etwas auffällt: Es ist _mein_ Geburtstag, und mein einziger Freund ist nicht hier. Das musste ich ändern. Ergo das Telefonat."

„Aber wer sind die ganzen Leute?", fragte Clark, bewusst den einziger-Freund-Teil ignorierend.

Lex winkte ihn verschwörerisch mit dem Zeigefinger näher und flüsterte: „Weißt du was? Ich habe _keine_ Ahnung."

„Du machst Witze."

Lex hob abwehrend beide Hände und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Vater organisiert doch keine Party für dich mit lauter Fremden. Wo ist er übrigens?"

„Ach ja, mein Lieblingsdad", seufzte Lex mit verträumtem Ausdruck. "Er war hier, hat mich umarmt und alles, mir symbolisch den Schlüssel zu meiner Büro-Etage im neuen LuthorCorp-Turm überreicht. Er hatte eine Schleife drum gebunden, die dreimal so groß war wie der Schlüssel, kannst du dir das vorstellen? Und sie war grün. Clark, hab' ich dir eigentlich je gesagt, dass du wunderschöne grüne Augen hast?"

„Nein, Lex, hast du nicht, aber was soll di-"

„Clark, du hast wunderschöne grüne Augen."

„Ähm, danke..."

„Als ich die Schleife sah, musste ich an dich denken. Und dann kamen all die Leute, und mein Vater ließ großzügig die Champagnerkorken knallen. Die beiden Musiker hat er direkt von der Philharmonie Metropolis geholt. Die besten Solisten. Bill und Ted heißen sie, aber ich konnte kaum mit ihnen plaudern, da Dad sie dafür bezahlt, den ganzen Abend keine Pausen zu machen."

„Im Ernst? Dein Vater ist gegangen? Wie lange war er denn hier?"

„So eine knappe Stunde. Er hatte noch zu tun."

„Geschäfte mitten in der Nacht?"

„Das oder ein Sondertermin bei seiner thailändischen Lieblingsmasseuse." Spöttisch angehobene Augenbrauen deuteten an, dass es sich in dem Fall wahrscheinlich nicht um die übliche Massage zur Lockerung von Verspannungen handelte.

„Lex, du weißt, ich bin kein besonders großer Fan von deinem Vater, aber -"

„Da wären wir schon zwei."

„- aber dich nach so kurzer Zeit schon allein zu lassen, finde ich selbst für ihn ein starkes Stück."

„Allein bin ich ja nun nicht gerade." Lex sah belustigt aus und machte eine ausladende Geste in Richtung Gäste.

„Du weiß genau, wie ich das gemeint habe."

„Ach, du weißt doch, bei uns ging es nie besonders herzlich zu. Er hat seinen Part hier erledigt, und damit reicht es auch. Ich seh' ihn ja jetzt dauernd in Metropolis."

Seufzend gab Clark seine Einwände auf. Im Grunde hatte Lex ja recht. Natürlich sollte ihn bei Lionel Luthor gar nichts wundern, der oft genug bewiesen hatte, dass er über Leichen ging. Die Party an sich war wohl ungewöhnlicher als Lionels früher Abgang. Außerdem war Lex ja auch kein kleines Kind mehr, das an Papas Rockzipfel hing. Ein albernes Grinsen wollte sich seinen Weg auf Clarks Gesicht suchen, als er sich Lionel im Rock vorstellte, doch plötzlich ließ ihn ein durchdringender Pfiff hochfahren. Lex war dabei, ein weiteres Glas Champagner zu ordern. „Nein, warten Sie. Bringen Sie uns die Flasche von meinem Vater!", rief er dem davoneilenden Kellner hinterher.

„Meinst du nicht, du hast genug?"

„Genug? Mir geht's phantastisch, jetzt da du hier bist. Im Übrigen ist das ein Neunziger _Clos du Mesnil_, nicht für die Öffentlichkeit, sondern mein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Für seinen Lieblingssohn ist Big Daddy nichts zu teuer. Also Prost! Mach dein Glas schnell leer, damit wir's gleich mit dem Edelgesöff füllen können."

Bis zur Hälfte hatte Clark sein Glas schon geleert und nahm aus reiner Höflichkeit einen weiteren Schluck. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Lex' Zustand machen sollte. Gut, Lex war betrunken. Das würde er überleben, aber es war offensichtlich, dass hinter der fröhlichen Fassade eine ungeheure Menge an Bitterkeit steckte. Außerdem war ihm immer noch nicht ganz klar, was er eigentlich hier sollte. Lex' Anfall von Zärtlichkeit war doch wohl nur auf den Alkohol zurückzuführen.

_Oder?_, wisperte der kleine rote Teufel auf seiner linken Schulter.

Dieses beharrliche _Oder_ machte Clark schwindelig. Noch nie war Lex ihm körperlich so nahe gewesen wie bei der Begrüßung kurz zuvor. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um etwas anderes als Leben und Tod ging. Noch nie hatte Lex ihm solche Komplimente gemacht. Clark konnte nicht behaupten, dass diese Version ihm prinzipiell missfiel, doch es war nur allzu wahrscheinlich, dass Lex nicht Herr seiner Sinne war.

„Du meinst, du kennst hier echt niemanden?" Ein Versuch, sich selbst abzulenken.

„Oh, natürlich weiß ich, wer die meisten sind, aber ich _kenne_ niemanden. Niemanden außer dir. Clark." Er sah Clark beschwörend in die Augen, und einen Augenblick lang berührten sich ihre Knie, bevor Clark sich tiefer in die Couch sinken ließ.

Der Champagner wurde gebracht. Inklusive silbernem, mit Eis bestücktem Flaschenkühler. Lex verscheuchte den Kellner und übernahm das Öffnen der Flasche selbst. Perfekt. Mit einem lauten _Plopp!_ und ohne einen Tropfen zu verschütten. Ohne zu fragen schüttete er den Inhalt von Clarks Glas in die Topfpflanze hinter dem Sessel und füllte es neu. Dasselbe Schicksal widerfuhr dem Rest in seinem eigenen Glas. Clark blieb nicht viel Zeit, zu beobachten, wie die Kälte des Champagners die Außenseiten der Gläser beschlagen ließ, denn plötzlich war Lex aufgesprungen und beinahe über eine Teppichkante gestürzt. Er fing sich jedoch schnell und begann gestikulierend auf den nächstbesten Bediensteten einzureden. Mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck kehrte er zurück. Clark machte sich nicht die Mühe, zu fragen. Er hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und rieb sich die Augen. Er hatte nie ausprobiert, wie mehr als ein Glas Wein oder eine Dose Bier bei ihm wirkten, aber jetzt war er sicher, den Effekt des Alkohols zu spüren. Wärme und Verwirrung und ein seltsames Gefühl der Lähmung. Als ob die Welt in Slow Motion ablief. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes: Ein Bein an seinem Oberschenkel! Lex, der plötzlich neben ihm saß und einen Arm um seine Schulter legte. Clark zuckte zusammen.

„Alles OK mit dir, Clark? Möchtest du etwas essen?" Lex war ganz der besorgte Gastgeber. _Oder?_

„Nein, uhm... mir geht's gut. Ich... ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

„Gut gut, der Schampus macht dich gleich wach. Du darfst nicht gehen. Denn -" Lex machte eine effektvolle Pause. „Ich _brauche_ dich, Clark", wobei der Druck eines Zeigefingers auf Clarks Oberarm die eindringlichen Worte unterstrich.

Anschließend ließ er die Hand sinken, wobei die Knöchel Clarks nackten Arm wie zufällig der Länge nach streiften. Lex' Finger waren warm, doch die Berührung war wie von Eis und glühenden Kohlen gleichzeitig. Sie hinterließ eine Spur kribbelnder Haut und aufgerichteter Härchen, was Clark jedoch nur am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte, denn er starrte wie hypnotisiert auf Lex' Daumen. Die Hand war auf seiner zum Liegen gekommen, ganz lässig. Still. Nur der Daumen vollführte sanft streichelnde Bewegungen.

Clark blickte auf diese Hand auf seiner Haut, spürte die andere Hand auf der Schulter und die Wärme, die von Lex ausging. Er wusste, er sollte sich wehren, wollte es und wollte es auch wieder nicht. So oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, Lex nahe zu sein und jetzt erschien es ihm irgendwie nicht richtig. Lex war nicht er selbst. Er brauchte wahrscheinlich jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Was wäre Clark für ein Freund, wenn er jetzt nicht für ihn da war?

Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen Clarks Gedanken übereinander purzelten, hatte Lex dazu genutzt, seinem Freund noch näher zu kommen. Auf einmal spürte Clark warmen Atem an seinem Hals, und als zwei Fingerspitzen unerwartet seine Ohrmuschel entlang strichen, zuckte ein Blitzschlag durch seine Glieder. Seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich, und seine Handflächen wurden feucht. Denken war unmöglich geworden. Ebenso unmöglich wie Bewegung. Als Lex zu allem Überfluss über das Ohr leckte, gab Clark einen erstickten, quiekenden Laut von sich. Gut, dass er bereits saß, denn seine Knie verwandelten sich gerade in Pudding.

Mit einem dezenten Räuspern machte sich der Kellner bemerkbar. Clark spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals klopfen, und er wollte im Boden versinken, zumal Lex sich nicht stören ließ und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabberte. Doch der Mann beachtete ihn gar nicht, als er mit einem höflichen „Bitte sehr, Mister Luthor" eine Glasschale mit leuchtend roten Erdbeeren auf den Tisch stellte. Nach einem abschließenden Hauchen in Clarks Ohr, wandte Lex sich abrupt ab und sprang auf. Erleichtert und gleichzeitig enttäuscht versuchte Clark, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

Triumphierend hatte Lex das Obst und den Sektkühler gegriffen, rief „Nimm du die Gläser!" und schritt energisch von dannen, so dass Clark nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu folgen. Nach zwei mit Partygästen gefüllten Räumen und einem Korridor öffnete Lex mit dem Ellenbogen eine unauffällige Tür zu seiner Linken und ließ Clark zuerst eintreten. Reihen von Mänteln und ein leicht staubiger Geruch begrüßten sie in dem schummerig beleuchteten Raum. Für die etwas niedrigere Temperatur war Clark sehr dankbar, denn er konnte schon wieder klarer denken, und das irritierende Kribbeln in seinen Kniekehlen zog sich zurück.

„Lex, dies ist die Garderobe", teilte Clark dem Schlossherrn vorsichtig mit, der noch betrunkener sein musste, als es den Anschein hatte, wenn schon die Türen seines eigenen Hauses verwechselte.

„Yep. Komm mit."

Offensichtlich hatte Lex sich nicht in der Tür geirrt. Zielstrebig ging er bis ans hintere Ende des Raumes, an langen Reihen mit Pelzmänteln, Schals und Jacken vorbei. Dort kickte er zunächst seine Schuhe von sich und ließ sich dann im Schneidersitz auf einer schon ausgebreiteten Decke nieder. Eine leere Flasche lag daneben.

„Sieht aus, als hätte hier schon Jemand gefeiert."

„So ist es." Lex blickte nicht auf, sondern arrangierte die mitgebrachten Utensilien in der Mitte der Decke.

„Warst du das?"

„Hm-mm."

„Und wer noch?" Clark bedauerte die Frage, kaum dass sie seinen Mund verlassen hatte. Er wollte die Antwort gar nicht hören. Noch weniger wollte er eifersüchtig klingen.

„Niemand sonst." Lex schaute ihn einen Augenblick lang fragend an, und da Clark nicht überzeugt aussah, wurde er deutlicher. „Ungefähr zwei Stunden lang hab ich mich artig mit den Typen da draußen rumgeschlagen. Dann hatte ich keine Lust mehr und habe mich mit jener überaus freundlichen Flasche _Veuve Cliquot_ hierher verzogen." Ein Nicken in Richtung der leeren Flasche mit dem orangefarbenen Etikett. „Wir hatten eine interessante Unterhaltung. Als uns der Gesprächsstoff ausging, kam mir eine Erleuchtung: Warum sollte ich meinen Geburtstag mit Wildfremden feiern und nicht mit meinem besten und einzigen Freund? Hm? Dann hab ich dich angerufen. Und nun feiere ich mit _dir_. Klar soweit?" Die ganze Zeit über hatte Lex zu Clark aufgesehen, der mit verschränkten Armen stehen geblieben war. „Und wenn du dich nicht endlich setzt, krieg ich noch ´ne Nackenstarre."

Umständlich setzte Clark sich ebenfalls auf den Boden. „Warum hier?", fragte er.

„Pst. Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: Das ist eine alte Luthor-Tradition. Genaugenommen, eine _Lex_-Luthor-Tradition. Ich hab dir doch von unseren Weihnachtsfeiern erzählt?"

Clark erinnerte sich vage, dass Lex etwas derartiges erwähnt hatte. Als Kind war er bei Familienfeierlichkeiten gerne in die Garderobe geflüchtet. Er hatte ihm auch erzählt, dass er bei einer solchen Gelegenheit, im Alter von sechs Jahren, von einer älteren Cousine seinen ersten Kuss bekommen hatte.

„Ich hab dir auch von meinem ersten Kuss erzählt, nicht wahr?"

_Bingo._

„Ja, das hast du." Clark bemühte sich, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Und jetzt will ich dir die Story von meinem zweiten Kuss erzählen. Aber zuerst gib mir dein Glas."

Er füllte den mitgebrachten Champagner in beide Gläser und klärte Clark währenddessen über Anbaugebiet, Lagerungsmethoden und die meteorologischen Verhältnisse in Frankreich im Jahre 1990 auf. Was von dem Vortrag bei Clark hängen blieb, war die Tatsache, dass es sich quasi um den teuersten Champagner der Welt handelte. Was sonst sollte man von einem Luthor erwarten?

„Es war das Osterfest nach besagtem Weihnachten. Dad war den ganzen Abend gut drauf, und Mom hat es genossen, wirklich genossen. Ich denke, sie war glücklich..." Lex schwieg eine Weile und lächelte in sich hinein. Clark wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Ihm war immer etwas unbehaglich zumute, wenn Lex über seine Mutter sprach. Obwohl er nichts mit ihrem Tod zu tun gehabt hatte, fühlte er sich unsinnigerweise schuldig. „Sie hat viel gelacht, weißt du, und als es später wurde, haben sie miteinander getanzt. Wir Kinder hatten auch Spaß. Das ganze Ostereiersuchen und so. Es war albern, das wusste ich, aber es hat trotzdem Spaß gemacht. Mom tanzte auch mit mir. Sie hob mich immer hoch und wirbelte mit mir durch den Raum, bis sie meinte, sie könne mich nicht mehr tragen." Wieder schwieg er.

„Das klingt schön", sagte Clark leise.

„Nur aus Tradition bin ich auch diesmal in die Garderobe gegangen. Nicht allein. Mit Chrissie."

Clark wappnete sich für eine weitere kindliche Kuss-Geschichte. Er mochte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er war eifersüchtig auf die Frauen an Lex' Seite, selbst auf die Siebenjährigen. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas und auf einmal schmeckte der Champagner sehr tröstlich.

„Chrissie hatte lange braune Locken, und grüne Augen. Fast wie du, Clark." Clark spürte eine Hand in seinem Haar. Lex strich durch seine Haare! Und dann war die Hand schon wieder weg.

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wer es initiiert hat, ich oder Chrissie.. hm... egal... wir waren hier und wir waren beide ziemlich neugierig."

Auf einmal hatte Clark überhaupt keine Lust mehr, diese Geschichte zu hören. Unvermittelt unterbrach er Lex: „Lex, ähm... wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Geburtstag hast, hätte ich ein Geschenk besorgt, aber so..." Er hob sein Glas. „Happy Birthday, Lex."

„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist." Lex stieß mit ihm an. Dann grinste er verschmitzt. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

„Klar." Hatte er zu schnell zugestimmt?

„Gib mir eine Erdbeere."

„Was?"

„Ich möchte eine Erdbeere." Lex wies mit dem Kinn auf die Glasschale. „Bitte."

_Nun gut, eine Erdbeere_, dachte Clark sich, _warum nicht?_ Er widerstand der trotzigen Antwort „Na, dann nimm dir doch eine!", wählte eine glänzende Frucht aus und reichte sie Lex. Der machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sie entgegenzunehmen, sondern hob sein Kinn und öffnete leicht den Mund.

Clark stutzte. Blinzelte.

Die Lippen schimmerten feucht und rosa. _Wie sich ein Kuss von ihnen wohl anfühlt_...

Clark zögerte noch immer. Er starrte auf das Weiß der Zähne, das kurz aufblitzte. Nun leckte Lex sich langsam über die Lippen und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen.

Clark hatte Angst. _Warum?_ Lex wollte doch nur eine Erdbeere! Und doch begann seine Hand zu zittern. Er fasste sich ein Herz und näherte die Hand dem wartenden Mund. Irgendwie musste Lex die Annäherung gespürt haben, denn kurz bevor die Erdbeere ihn berührte, öffnete er den Mund ganz und verschlang sie. Dabei hinterließ er eine feuchtwarme Spur auf Clarks Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Hmm... köstlich!" Lex kaute genüsslich... Und kaute... Und schluckte... Und genoss...

Und Clark konnte nicht anders, als gebannt die Bewegungen von Lippen, Kiefern und Kehle zu beobachten. Wie kam es nur, dass Lex ihn so leicht in Trance versetzen konnte? Ein Glück, dass er die Augen geschlossen hielt, bis die Erdbeere verspeist war.

„Mmh... eindeutig mein Lieblingsobst. Magst du Erdbeeren auch so gerne?"

„Ähm, am liebsten mag ich eigentlich Melonen, aber Erdbeeren sind auch gut. Meine Mom macht ganz phantastischen Erdbeerkuchen... hm..."

„Wo waren wir? Ah, ich weiß schon! Schließ deine Augen."

„Wozu?"

„Nicht fragen, Augen schließen. Dir passiert nichts, keine Angst."

Nun, es war nicht Angst, die Clark quälte, sondern nackte Panik. Die Situation wurde immer erotischer, und das beunruhigende dabei war, dass Lex momentan sehr nüchtern und überzeugend wirkte. Trotzdem senkte Clark langsam die Lider, und als er ein geschnurrtes „Braver Junge" vernahm, wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er gerade erfolgreich verführt wurde. _Oh Gott, Oh Gott, du musst ihm widerstehen, du kannst ihm widerstehen, er ist bloß betrunken_.

„Hmm... Chrissie hatte nicht so sinnliche Lippen, wie du, Clark, aber als ich ihn küsste, hatte ich alle Ostereier vergessen. Das war mein erster Zungenkuss." Clark spürte den Hauch jeder Silbe.

_Ihn?_ Hatte Lex _ihn_ gesagt? Chrissie war ein _Er_? Clark riss die Augen auf, zu perplex, um etwas zu sagen. Und er wusste nicht, was ihn so aus der Bahn warf. Die Tatsache, dass Lex einen anderen Jungen geküsst hatte, oder, dass er es schon im Alter von sechs Jahren mit Zunge getan hatte.

„Augen zu!"

Wieder gehorchte Clark, doch nun blieb Lex eine Weile stumm. Als er wieder sprach, war seine Stimme leise: „Hab ich dich geschockt?" Clark schüttelte den Kopf. „Gut." Dann hörte Clark ein wenig Plätschern und Rascheln, und kurz darauf spürte er eine feuchte Kälte an seiner Unterlippe. Er erschrak, woraufhin Lex lachte. „Mach den Mund etwas auf, Clark", hauchte er dann. Und jetzt erkannte Clark, dass es eine in Sekt getauchte Erdbeere war. Der frische Duft stieg in seine Nase.

Lex zeichnete mit der Frucht die Konturen der Lippen nach. Automatisch schnellte Clarks Zunge an den Mundwinkel, um einen dicken Tropfen Champagner davon abzuhalten, auf sein Kinn herunter zu rinnen. Er hörte Lex scharf einatmen.

„Schmeckt der Champagner so nicht viel besser?", fragte Lex flüsternd, als er die Erdbeere zurückzog.

Er schmeckte sogar vortrefflich, und Clark wollte dies gerade sagen, wusste aber nicht mehr, worum es eigentlich ging und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er leckte sich die Lippen trocken und genoss zum ersten Mal das Prickeln, dass von den teuren Tropfen ausging. Dann kehrte die Erdbeere zurück, offenbar frisch eingetaucht, und Clark begegnete ihr mit unerwartetem Enthusiasmus. Es schmeckte plötzlich aufregend und abenteuerlich. Er wollte mehr und streckte seine Zunge nach der Erdbeere aus, doch Lex entzog sie ihm schnell.

„Nanu, ist da Jemand auf den Geschmack gekommen?"

Leichte Röte kroch auf Clarks Wangen, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, über eine Antwort nachzudenken, sondern schwelgte nun in der vibrierenden Stimme, die so leise zu ihm sprach. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Lex ihm alles verkaufen könnte, wenn er nur „seine Stimme" anwendete. Tief und samtig und voller dunkler Andeutungen. Und jetzt war er soweit, sich fallen zu lassen.

„Möchtest du noch einen Schluck?"

„Hm-hm."

„Dann musst du erst etwas essen."

Diesmal spürte er die kühle Frische ohne den Alkohol. Er öffnete den Mund weit, fühlte, wie Lex die Beere auf seine Zunge legte. Er nahm sie entgegen und verspeiste sie wie verlangt. Sie schmeckte wunderbar süß. Er schluckte alles hinunter und leckte sich erwartungsvoll die Lippen. Er wollte... was wollte er eigentlich? Noch bevor Clark eine Antwort darauf fand, hörte er wieder Lex' Stimme.

„Braver Junge, Clark, du hast dir den Champagner jetzt verdient. Erschrick nicht. Und lass die Augen geschlossen."

Sekunden vergingen mit quälender Langsamkeit. Dann fühlte Clark, wie sich etwas Warmes seinen Lippen nährte. Keine Erdbeere, kein Glas. Ein leichter Hauch und er wusste es: Lex' Lippen! Und schon spürte er sie auf seinen. Warm und weich und süß. Er riss unwillkürlich die Augen auf, nur um zu sehen, dass Lex' Lider geschlossen waren. Sanft aber bestimmt drängte Lex ihn nach hinten - oder wich Clark zurück? - bis er sich mit einer Hand aufstützen musste, um nicht umzufallen. Subtiler Druck drängte seine Lippen ein wenig auseinander. _Oh Gott, er küsst mich wirklich!_ Dann war die Zunge da, Einlass begehrend, heiß, kühl und prickelnd. Clark blinzelte. Das Prickeln rührte von dem Champagner her, der nun langsam in seinen Mund floss. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Überraschung, in dem der eine oder andere Tropfen sein Ziel verfehlte, hatte Clark den richtigen Winkel gefunden und trank, was Lex ihm anbot. Der Champagner schmeckte wundervoll auf diese Weise, leicht angewärmt und mit einer zusätzlichen Geschmacksnote, die irgendwie die Assoziation von Gefahr trug. _Noch kannst du weglaufen_, meldete sich der Instinkt zu Wort, doch sein Stimmchen war zu schwach.

Es war nur ein kleiner Schluck, und Clark ertappte sich dabei, wie er Lex' Zunge und Lippen nach mehr ableckte. So kam er allmählich dahinter, dass das Besondere nichts anderes gewesen war, als der Geschmack von Lex! Er _schmeckte_ gerade seinen besten Freund und konnte sich nichts köstlicheres vorstellen! Schnell war der teure Champagner vergessen, der Kuss war alles, was noch auf der Welt existierte. Clark saugte an der weichen Zunge und fühlte eine nie gekannte Kraft durch seinen Körper strömen, als er seinen besten Freund leise stöhnen hörte.

So lange schon geisterten Abwandlungen dieser Situation durch Clarks Träume, ob wach oder im Schlaf. Lex zu küssen... Es war immer ein Traum gewesen. Nur ein Traum, der unerreichbar bleiben würde, ebenso wie der Traum, in dem er hoch über den Wolken flog und im Sonnenlicht badete. Niemals konnten solche Träume wahr werden. Und doch küsste Lex ihn jetzt. Plötzlich war es Clark, als würde er aufwachen und hart auf dem Boden der Realität aufschlagen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Träume wurden nicht einfach so wahr. Das war nicht der Lex, den er wollte, auch wenn alles in ihm schrie, _dass_ er es war. Mit einiger Mühe machte Clark sich los und sank keuchend gegen die Wand.

„Was... was ist?" Lex setzte sich auf seine Fersen, hörbar ein- und ausatmend. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Verwirrung. Die plötzliche körperliche Distanz tat Clark beinahe weh. Am liebsten hätte er seine Arme gleich wieder um Lex geschlossen. Es tat weh, auch weil er wusste, dass Lex ihn im Moment ganz sicher nicht verstehen würde. Er verstand sich ja selbst kaum! Sein größter Wunsch wurde wahr und er stieß ihn zurück. Wie verrückt war das?

„Lex, ich kann nicht... du... du bist betrunken!"

„Ja und?"

Sein Kopf drehte sich. Was sollte er sagen? _Nüchtern würdest du das nie tun. Ich will dich und ich habe Angst davor. Morgen tut es dir leid. Du meinst nicht, was du sagst. Du bist deprimiert und der Champagner spricht aus dir. _

„Lex, ich... es ist... ich..." Hilflos rang er nach den richtigen Worten, wollte nicht weinerlich oder anklagend klingen.

„Erzähl mir nicht, dass ich mich irre. Ich habe deine Blicke bemerkt, Clark", sagte Lex leise, bevor er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden schaute, der Clark ins Herz stach. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, du hast mich auch geküsst... wenn ich mich getäuscht habe, dann... dann tut es mir leid."

„Nein Lex... ich, ich meine ja... verdammt, Lex!" Vehement ballte Clark die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief durch, seinen Mut sammelnd. Leise und mit gesenktem Blick sagte er: „Ich will nicht eins deiner Garderoben-Abenteuer sein. Dafür ist mir unsere Freundschaft zu wichtig. Und du."

Überraschung und Verstehen flackerten in Lex' Augen auf als er ausrief: „Aber Clark! Das bist du nicht!" Er legte einen Finger unter Clarks Kinn und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Weißt du denn nicht, dass du viel mehr bist? Ich bin zwar betrunken, aber ich vertrage eine Menge, glaub mir. Die Zeit, wo ich mir Drogen bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit reingezogen habe, ist vorbei. Und... hm... ich habe gemeint, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."

„Was meinst du?" Clark schwirrte der Kopf.

„Dass ich dich liebe, natürlich."

„Oh."

_Blackout_.

„Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe. Seit ich das erste Mal aus dem Reich der Toten zurückgekehrt bin und deine Lippen auf meinen spürte."

_Blackout_.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Hör zu, Clark, und sei dankbar, dass ich nicht ganz nüchtern bin, denn sonst würde ich diese Rede wahrscheinlich kürzer halten. Was mich die ganzen drei Monate über auf der Insel am Leben gehalten hat, war der Gedanke an dich. Das hat mir Kraft gegeben durchzuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, wie nahe ich wirklich daran war, verrückt zu werden, aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich nicht aufgeben wollte. Ich habe erkannt, dass unsere Freundschaft das beste ist, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist, auch wenn sie ein perfekte Verkörperung von schlechtem Timing war. Und als mir klar wurde, dass ich schon in der Vergangenheit dachte, habe ich mir in den Arsch getreten. Ich habe mit der Malaria, mit Egeln und Schlangen gekämpft, aber der schlimmste Feind war ich mir selber. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass der Teil von mir siegt, den mein Vater herangezüchtet hat. Auf einmal hab ich gesehen, was ich im Begriff war zu werden, Clark! Und ich habe mich gehasst."

Er pausierte einen Moment, um Atem zu holen, bevor er ruhiger fortfuhr: „Ich hab's geschafft. Ich habe überlebt, und ich bin Daddy's Schampus dankbar, denn als ich mich vorhin mit dieser Flasche dort unterhalten habe, sind wir zwei zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es jetzt genug ist, Clark. Dass wir uns nicht mehr irgendwelchen Frauen an den Hals schmeißen müssen, uns nichts mehr vor machen müssen. Wir haben lange genug gewartet."

Clark sah seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, hatte Lex ihm soeben sein Innerstes offenbart.

„Und jetzt sag endlich was, bevor ich mich um Kopf und Kragen fasele und wie ein schlechter Schnulzenroman klinge!"

Das löste Clarks Anspannung. Er lachte. „Du klingst schon so."

„Verflucht!"

„Lex?"

„Ja?"

Ein scheuer Kuss mit geschlossenen Lippen folgte, fast nur ein Hauch.

„Mmmh..." Lex ließ seine Augen geschlossen. Das Gefühl von Clarks Lippen blieb wie ein Echo seines Herzschlags zurück. Dann grinste er. „Ich hatte also recht!"

„Soll das heißen, du warst doch nicht sicher?"

Als Antwort grinste Lex nur schulterzuckend. Clark erhob sich ebenfalls auf die Knie. Sie schlotterten leicht, als ihm aufging, dass nun endgültig die Grenzen der bloßen Freundschaft überschritten waren. Doch dies wirkte auch unerwartet befreiend. „Lex, ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass du so für mich empfinden könntest. Mit all den Frauen um dich herum."

„Komm schon, ich habe dauernd mit dir geflirtet. Seit Jahren!"

„Ja, aber du flirtest auch mit deiner Kaffeetasse oder mit der Fernbedienung für den DVD-Player. Wie soll man da wissen, was du meinst?"

„Du hättest fragen können."

„Ja sicher."

Ein Moment des Schweigens.

„Ich flirte mit Kaffeetassen?"

Nicken.

„Im Ernst?"

„Im Ernst."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du streichelst den Henkel mit deinen Fingern. Du nippst am Rand, ohne zu trinken, so als ob du die Tasse küsst. Du lässt sie nach dem Trinken an deiner Unterlippe ruhen. Du _hauchst_ hinein! Und dabei siehst du sie an."

Lex starrte ihn entgeistert an. Er tat all das, zweifellos, aber er tat es nicht bewusst, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob es nur in Clarks Anwesenheit passierte oder jedesmal wenn er Kaffee trank.

„Ich werde dich jetzt nicht fragen, was ich mit der Fernbedienung mache."

„Gut, und dann frag auch bitte nicht nach den Pool-Queues, denn was du mit denen machst, ist schon kein Flirten mehr!"

„Irgendwie musste ich ja versuchen, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken", verteidigte Lex sich. „Wäre ich offensichtlicher gewesen, hätte mich dein Dad verhaften lassen. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir eine Weile bei dir wirklich nicht sicher war." Clark hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Du schienst ziemlich besessen von Lana..."

„Ah, Lex, hör auf. Das ist schon so lange Vergangenheit, dass ich mich kaum noch dran erinnere." Dann: „Um... Lex?"

„Ja?"

„Wie sicher bist du dir jetzt?"

„Zeig mir, wie sicher ich mir sein kann."

Eine Herausforderung klingt noch einmal so provokant, wenn ein Luthor sie ausspricht. Deshalb, und wegen der Funken sprühenden blauen Augen, zögerte Clark, dachte an die Möglichkeit, dass Lex nur mit ihm spielte. Und verwarf sie mutig wieder. Er setzte alles auf eine Karte. „Lex Luthor, ich habe auch gemeint, was ich gesagt habe." Mit diesen Worten nahm er Lex' Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn.

„Mmh..." Lex schien von diesen Argumenten überzeugt. Er fasste Clark bei den Hüften, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, konnte ihn jedoch keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Aber das war egal. Clark küsste ihn langsam und feucht und unerwartet besitzergreifend. Clarks T-Shirt rutschte ein Stück nach oben, so dass Lex mit einem Daumen nackte Haut spürte. Wie von selbst wanderte seine rechte Hand höher, bis sie keinen Jeansstoff mehr unter sich hatte. Und dann vergaß er, sie weiter zu bewegen. Denn Clarks Zunge spielte mit seiner, seine Finger streichelten ihn im Nacken.

Ein Geräusch ließ Clark zusammenzucken, und Lex mit ihm. Am anderen Ende der Garderobe öffnete sich die Tür, und Fetzen von Musik drangen herein. Er blinzelte erschrocken als jemand die unglaublich unromantische Neonbeleuchtung einschaltete. Romantik war allerdings das letzte, was Clark jetzt noch im Sinn hatte. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten! Panisch blickte er um sich, bereit aufzuspringen. Doch Lex schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen. Als Clark sich umwandte, schlang Lex seinen linken Arm um ihn und drückte ihn gegen sich, so dass Clark zwischen seinen Knien zum Sitzen kam. Rücken an Brust verharrten sie. „Sshh", hauchte Lex beruhigend in Clarks Ohr.

Schritte näherten sich; auf weichen Sohlen, aber deutlich zu hören. Dann war eine näselnde Männerstimme zu vernehmen: „Wo sind sie?"

„Da drüben. Neben der blauen Jacke."

Clark erblickte eine blaue Lederjacke an dem Kleiderständer direkt vor sich und formte mit den Lippen ein flehentliches „Lex!", doch der schüttelte einfach nur seinen Kopf. Seine Hand lag immer noch unter Clarks T-Shirt. Nun ließ er sie langsam von der Seite bis auf den Bauch wandern, wo er bewundernd die angespannten Muskeln nachzeichnete. Anscheinend fühlte er sich nicht im mindesten durch die Besucher gestört.

„Ah ja, ich sehe sie schon. Hier."

„Riechst du das? So riecht Geld. Pelze, Leder und Wolle von jungfräulichen Ziegen. Ob je einer von denen ein Polyesterhemd trägt?"

„Das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit, Tess."

„Ach, ich stell' mir bloß vor, was eine Mottenfamilie hier anrichten könnte."

Die Hand wanderte höher, spürte dabei immer stärker die schnellen, ängstlichen Atemzüge.

Fast glaubte Lex, den Herzschlag in Clarks Brustkorb zu hören, als seine Hand sich über die festen Muskeln wölbte. Ein starkes, stetiges Hämmern, das Lex an ein wildes Tier in einem Käfig denken ließ. Zur Beruhigung hauchte er erneut ein „Shhh..." in Clarks Ohr und nutzte die Gelegenheit, den Hals zu küssen. Da Clark aber nicht entspannte, sondern recht hilflos versuchte, sich aus der Umarmung zu winden, wisperte er: „Beruhig dich. Es sind nur Carl und Theresa."

Clark hatte keine Ahnung, wer Carl und Theresa waren, und sah auch nicht ein, wie ihn dieses Wissen hätte beruhigen sollen. Er wollte von _niemandem_ mit Lex Luthor knutschend in der Garderobe erwischt werden! Die einzige Lösung war seine Supergeschwindigkeit. Aber wie sollte er die Lex erklären? Eine klassische Konfliktsituation. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Flucht und Angriff, verhielt Clark sich genau so wie es von einem braven Kaninchen im Verhaltenstest erwartet wird. Er erstarrte. Ein Umstand, den Lex schamlos ausnutzte, um ungestört Clarks Hals mit seinen Lippen zu erforschen.

Carl und Theresa indessen schienen kaum drei Meter von den beiden entfernt stehen geblieben zu sein. Clark hörte Rascheln und unverständliches Murmeln. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Aufschrei, als Lex' Finger eine Brustwarze fanden. Tonloses Lachen gegen seine Kehle war die einzige Reaktion.

„Vergiss den Schal nicht, Tess, sonst beschuldigt die alte Masterson dich noch des Diebstahls."

„Als ob ich so etwas tragen würde. Die Farbe ist widerlich."

„Aber es ist Pashmina. Und nun beeil dich. Die Limousine ist sicher schon da, und wenn Mister Luthor zu Ohren kommt, dass die Mastersons auf ihre Garderobe warten mussten, sind wir unsere Jobs los. Und ich für meinen Teil möchte nicht noch einmal so etwas erleben wie diese Dr. Ex-Mrs. Luthor "

Die Angesprochene machte ein angewidertes Geräusch und pflichtete ihrem Kollegen bei. Damit entfernten sich die Schritte. Stille trat ein, als das Neonlicht gelöscht wurde und die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer streckte Clark seine Beine von sich und ließ sich rückwärts gegen Lex sinken, dessen Hand immer noch flach auf seiner Brust lag. Momentan bewegte sie sich allerdings nicht. „Wieso hast du nicht gleich gesagt, dass sie nur Mäntel holen?"

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, sie suchen uns? Ts... Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass ich der Herr dieses Hauses bin und nicht mehr der Versteck spielende Junge? Im übrigen... ich kann nicht behaupten, dass meine Position hier unangenehm gewesen ist." Zur Unterstreichung seiner Worte kniff er erneut in Clarks Nippel, der inzwischen hart wie die Blattknospe eines jungen Baumes war. Die Reaktion blieb nicht aus. Ein kehliges Stöhnen, in dem nun keine Spur von Angst mehr lag.

„Gott, Lex... mmh... Quälst du mich eigentlich nur, weil du betrunken bist oder machst du das jedes... ah... jedes Mal, wenn du jemanden verführst?"

Lex atmete hörbar in sein Ohr hinein. Als er antwortete, schien das Vibrieren seiner Stimme durch Clarks gesamten Körper zu laufen. „Bleib heute Nacht hier und finde es heraus." Wellen von Elektrizität kribbelten Clarks Rückgrat hinab, kitzelten seine Kniekehlen und sammelten sich in beiden kleinen Zehen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich wieder, diesmal vor Erregung, und sie begann zu wachsen.

„Lex..."

Wie sollte man Gefühle in Worte fassen, die man noch nicht einmal in Gedanken formulieren konnte? Es war keine Frage gewesen, doch Clark schien, als müsste er Lex antworten. Oder musste er nur für sich selbst eine Antwort finden?

Er erinnerte sich an etwas, das Chloe über Instinkt gesagt hatte. Wortlos drehte er sich in Lex' Armen um und rückte ein wenig von ihm ab, bis sie voreinander knieten. Lange blickte er ihm in die Augen, wie um dort nach Spuren des Zögerns oder der Warnung zu suchen, doch die graublauen Tiefen schienen ihn willkommen zu heißen. Wenn es ein Abgrund war, dann einer, in den es sich zu fallen lohnte. Also initiierte Clark zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend einen Kuss. Er fasste Lex am Revers und zog ihn langsam zu sich. War das ein Anflug von Überraschung in Lex' Gesicht? Auf jeden Fall wehrte er sich nicht. Er hob seinen Kopf, um Clarks Lippen zu begegnen und ergab sich seufzend in einen langen Kuss.

Die widerstandslose Phase dauerte jedoch nicht lange an. Zu häufig schon hatte auch Lex diesen Moment in Gedanken durchgespielt, als dass er jetzt passiv bleiben könnte. Lex' Hände waren längst wieder unter das lästige blaue T-Shirt geglitten und er fragte sich gerade, wann und wie ihm seine Smokingjacke abhanden gekommen war, als seine Kehle plötzlich wie von einem Schraubstock umklammert wurde. Der Hustenreiz ließ sich kaum unterdrücken, brachte jedoch keine Erleichterung, da ein Luftholen unmöglich war. Ein jämmerliches Krächzen war alles, was Lex zustande brachte.

Da Clark dabei war, Lex' Kinn mit Küssen zu bedecken, während er versuchte, die Fliege loszubinden, bemerkte er nicht gleich, was vor sich ging. Erst die fahrigen Bewegungen der Hände und die seltsamen Geräusche aus Lex' Kehle ließen ihn innehalten, und als ihm klar wurde, dass er dabei war, Lex zu erwürgen, ließ er bestürzt los. _Oh Gott Oh Gott Oh Gott Oh Mein Gott_.

„Lex! Oh Gott, Lex, es tut mir leid, ich... ich weiß nicht..."

„Clark." Lex kam langsam wieder zu Atem. „Das mit der Fliege müssen wir dringend noch mal üben." Jetzt hustete er ein wenig, doch seine Augen blitzten beinahe amüsiert.

Clark wagte es, seine Hände auf Lex' Schultern zu legen und über die Oberarme zu streichen. Er war so erschrocken, dass er diese Berührung brauchte, um zu wissen, dass es Lex gut ging. Erst danach dachte er daran, unauffällig seinen Röntgnblick einzusetzen. Keine inneren Verletzungen... _ein Glück..._ aber es würde garantiert blaue Flecken geben.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot, Lex, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so --"

„Hey, schon gut, schon gut. Ein bisschen Sauerstoffmangel zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kann Wunder wirken." Clarks verständnislosem Blick begegnete Lex mit einem abwinkenden Lachen. „Ist nicht so wichtig."

„Gott, ich hätte dich umbringen können!"

„Falsch. Es ist meine Schuld. Als ich dir damals zeigte, wie man die Fliege bindet, hätte ich daran denken sollen, dass das Lösen ebenso kompliziert ist."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Lex."

„Doch das ist es."

Das Gesicht in den Händen, erwog Clark ernsthaft, sofort aus dem Haus zu stürmen. Lex war sicherer, wenn er sich von ihm fern hielt.

„Hey Clark." Sanft fasste Lex die Handgelenke und befreite das gerötete Gesicht. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wolltest du mir das Hemd ausziehen." Clark war zu beschämt, um zu antworten. „Zufällig ist genau das die Entschuldigung, die ich gelten lasse, wenn man mich erwürgen will." Ein Schmunzeln umspielte Lex' Lippen. „Und auch nur von dir, Clark."

Clark sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus. Lex hatte ja keine Ahnung! Er hätte ihm mit Leichtigkeit die Kehle zerquetschen können, er hätte... Die Gedanken purzelten nur so übereinander, dass er zunächst nicht merkte, dass Lex ihn umarmte. Erst als sein Freund erneut und wiederholte Male „Sshhh..." in sein Ohr flüsterte, während er über sein Haar strich, gelang es Clark, die Panik niederzukämpfen.

„Clark. Es ist gut. Beruhig dich. Ich hab dir doch von meiner Theorie über die Wirkung der Meteoriten auf mich erzählt, nicht? Sie haben mich irgendwie resistenter gegen Krankheitskeime gemacht und meine Selbstheilungskräfte verbessert. Soll ich dir noch etwas verraten? Was die Meteoriten nicht abdecken, das machst du. Du hast mich aus dem Fluss gerettet, du hast mir diverse Halunken vom Hals gehalten, du hast Desiree enttarnt, du -"

„Ich habe dich gerade beinahe erwürgt."

„Was ich sagen will ist, ich fühle mich sicher in deiner Gegenwart. Ich weiß, dass du mich nie verletzten würdest."

„Aber.."

„Kein Aber. Vetrau mir, Clark, denn ich vertraue dir. Und... so leid es mir tut, dies zu sagen, ich schätze, ich bin jetzt nüchtern genug, um zu wissen, dass ich dich gehen lassen muss. Was werden deine Eltern sagen, wenn du nicht heim kommst?"

Clark schwieg und sah zu Boden, ganz offensichtlich mit einer Antwort ringend. Langsam und ohne Augenkontakt zu suchen sagte er: „Meine Eltern sind in Granville."

Lex blickte erstaunt auf. „Kann es sein, dass du mir damit sagen willst, was ich nicht zu hoffen wage, dass du mir sagen willst?"

Ein aufatmendes Lachen entfuhr Clark. „Lex, wenn du dich so ausdrückst, kannst du nicht nüchtern sein. Aber, ja, ich denke, du weißt, was ich meinte." Er wurde ernster, senkte seinen Blick und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ahm, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, worauf ich mich einlasse, ich weiß, dass ich es will. Seit langem." Fast scheu nahm er Lex' Hand in seine. Ein Fleck am Ärmel ließ ihn stutzen.

Bei jeder anderen Person würde er diesem Umstand nicht mehr Beachtung schenken als einem vom Wind umhergetriebenen Blatt im Herbst, Lex Luthor jedoch würde niemals mit einem schmutzigen Hemd in der Öffentlichkeit erscheinen. Keines von Lex' Hemden würde es wagen, auch nur den Ansatz von Schmutz aufzuweisen, aber dieses Hemd kannte die Regel offensichtlich nicht.

„Was ist das?"

„Hm?"

„Zeig mir deinen Arm, Lex."

„Was?"

„Zeig mir deinen rechten Arm. Sofort."

„He! Was soll das?"

Clark ergriff das Handgelenk seines Freundes und drehte den Arm herum, damit er die Stelle besser sehen konnte, und was er erblickte, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. Ein langer fransiger Riss zog sich über die untere Hälfte des Ärmels, bis zum Ellenbogen hinauf. An sich wäre dies nicht weiter auffällig gewesen, wären da nicht diese rötlichbraunen Flecken, die nur zu sehr nach Blut aussahen. Trocknendes Blut, das wolkenartig den silbrigen Stoff getränkt hatte.

„Herrgott, Lex! Wie ist denn das passiert?"

„Hm? Oh, du meinst _das_." Lex zuckte mit den Schultern, als ginge ihn die Sache nichts an. Da Clark ihn jedoch nicht aus seinem stahlharten Griff entließ, sondern auch noch anfing, an dem Ärmel herumzunesteln, bequemte der Schlossherr sich zu einer Antwort: „Ach, das ist nichts... ich bin nur... ich bin über meine Füße gestolpert und hingefallen." Lex blickte betreten zu Boden. Betrunken zu sein war eine Sache, aber betrunken zu sein _und_ dabei die Körperbeherrschung zu verlieren, war schon äußerst peinlich. _Heute scheinen die peinlichen Momente inflationär zu sein_, dachte Lex, _Gott, ich werde tatsächlich nüchtern!_ Ein überraschtes Zischen entfuhr ihm, als Clark an den losen Rändern des Risses zupfte. Der Stoff klebte schon an dem Blut fest.

„Sorry, hab ich dir weh getan?", fragte Clark.

„Nein, es ist nichts. Schon gut, Clark." Lex versuchte, sich aus Clarks Griff zu winden, erfolglos. Sein junger Freund hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen die Manschettenknöpfe öffnete und langsam den Ärmel hoch krempelte. Lex biss die Zähne zusammen, als die teure Seide sich von der Wunde löste, die anscheinend größer war, als er angenommen hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er jedenfalls keine Schmerzen gehabt.

„Au!"

Mit einem letzten Ruck war Lex' rechter Unterarm entblößt, und Clark starrte sprachlos auf die hässliche klaffende Wunde, die sich fast bis zum Ellenbogen hin zog. Das Blut war an den Rändern verschmiert, aber größtenteils getrocknet. Nach dem ersten Schock stellte Clark fest, dass die Wunde nicht tief war und schlimmer aussah, als sie war. Trotzdem hätte sie verarztet werden müssen.

„Wie hast du das bloß gemacht?"

„Zieh mir den Rest auch noch aus, und ich sag's dir", schnurrte Lex.

„Lex!"

„Was?"

„Sag mir verdammt noch mal, was passiert ist!"

Clark konnte laut werden und dabei bedrohlich wirken, wenn er wollte. Dies schien Lex gerade zu bemerken, denn er blinzelte kurz überrascht, bevor er klein beigab und antwortete: „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin einfach gestolpert."

„Und auf eine laufende Kettensäge gefallen?"

„Ha, ich liebe den Kent-Humor. Nein, ich ich habe eigenhändig eins meiner Kristallgläser zerschlagen. Das war schon ne klasse Leistung, zumal ich in der anderen Hand das Telefon hatte. Das ist übrigens nicht kaputt gegangen. Vielleicht wäre ich besser darauf gefallen."

„Das ist passiert, als du mich angerufen hast? Und ich dachte bei all dem Gepolter, deine Entführer hätten dich wieder erwischt."

„Huh?" Die Silbe drückte Lex' komplettes Unverständnis aus. Doch er kam nicht dazu, über Clarks Worte nachzudenken, denn dieser nötigte ihn dazu aufzustehen.

„Komm, wir müssen die Wunde auswaschen, damit sie sich nicht infiziert. Ich fasse es nicht, dass dir nicht Besseres eingefallen ist, als einfach dein Jackett darüber zu ziehen. Das ist so kindisch! Einfach zu glauben, was man nicht sieht, ist auch nicht da."

„He! Wag es nicht, einen Luthor als kindisch zu bezeichnen!" Lex widersetzte sich Clarks Bemühungen, ihn auf die Beine zu bringen.

„Für wie vernünftig hältst du das, was du hier tust?"

„Für überaus vernünftig", erklärte Lex so würdevoll wie möglich. Er wirkte dabei betrunkener denn je. Clark überlegte, ob er je etwas über die verzögerte Wirkung von Alkohol gelernt hatte.

„Lass es mich so formulieren: Du hast eine offene Wunde, in der nicht nur Stoffreste sein könnten, sondern auch Glassplitter. Sie muss gesäubert werden. Sofort."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hatte Clark seinen Freund auf die Füße gestellt, ihm die Champagnerflache aus der Hand gewunden und zerrte ihn nun vorsichtig aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer. Lex ließ alles mit sich geschehen. Er umklammerte Clarks Arm und folgte wie ein braves Hündchen.

„Lex, wo ist das nächste Bad?"

„Hm?"

„Ein Bad! Wo kann ich dich waschen?"

„Wir gehen natürlich in _mein_ Bad. Treppe rauf. Dritte Tür links."

Nachdem sie die Stufen bewältigt hatten, hielt Clark sich nicht damit auf, den Luxus zu bewundern, sondern setzte Lex auf einen Stuhl neben dem Waschbecken und begann ohne Umschweife seinem Freund das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Lex grinste ihn dabei siegesgewiss an.

„Hmm, es gefällt mir, wie zielstrebig du bist", raunte Lex mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Bitte! Das hier ist ernst."

„Hey, ich hab nie behauptet, es wäre etwas anderes. Hm... ja, gut so... du brauchst nicht zimperlich mit mir zu sein."

Clarks Ohren waren gerötet, als er Lex das Hemd auszog. Er war sich bewusst, dass er ihn gleich mit nacktem Oberkörper vor sich haben würde, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen und bemühte sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Immerhin ging es um Lex' Gesundheit.

Der Plan mit dem kühlen Kopf war schwerer durchzusetzen, als erwartet. Lex war so schön, wie er sich ihn immer vorgestellt hatte. Makellose Haut, die an sommersprossige Sahne erinnerte, Muskeln an Armen, Brust und Bauch, die er einfach anfassen wollte. _Nicht jetzt!_ Er griff Lex beim Handgelenk und zuckte empathisch zusammen, als er die Wunde sah. Sie hatte sich ein wenig geöffnet und zwei dünne Streifen frischen Blutes rannen heraus. Der Kontrast zu Lex' Haut war nun viel deutlicher. So eine Wunde musste einfach schmerzhaft sein.

Er ließ das Wasser laufen, prüfte die Temperatur und fand einen Lappen, den er befeuchtete. Zuerst das frische hellrote Blut. Dann die getrockneten, dunklen Flecken, die schon zu bröckeln begannen. Lex' Muskeln spannten sich spürbar an, als Clark die Ränder des Risses säuberte und anschließend das feuchte Tuch vorsichtig über die offene Wunde tupfte. Merkwürdigerweise hatte der Riss sich schon größtenteils geschlossen. Nur an zwei Stellen war noch deutlich rohes, blutiges Fleisch sichtbar.

„Hast du etwas zum Desinfizieren?"

„Da drüben."

Clark fand eine Sprühflasche, nahm den Deckel ab, und zögerte. „Das wird weh tun."

Lex antwortete nicht, sondern streckte einfach seinen Arm mit nach oben gerichteter Handfläche aus. Clark verstand. Er nahm die Hand und fühlte sofort den festen Griff. Der Griff verstärkte sich als Clark in wenigen Schüben das Spray auftrug. Lex gab keinen Laut von sich.

„Jetzt noch ein Verband, und du bist entlassen."

Zwar verdrehte Lex dramatisch die Augen, zeigte Clark jedoch das Erste-Hilfe-Schränkchen. Wenige Minuten später hielt er seinen frisch bandagierten Arm in die Höhe.

„Danke, Schwester Clark. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet."

„Mach keine Witze darüber. Am Telefon dachte ich wirklich, es ging um Leben und Tod."

Auf einmal spürte Clark etwas Hartes gegen seinen Rücken prallen. Es war die Tür. Wie war die so schnell näher gekommen? Eine Frage, der er momentan nicht auf den Grund gehen konnte, denn der Kuss beanspruchte seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Der Kuss und Lex' Hände, die an seinem T-Shirt zerrten. Nackte Haut, die sich gegen seine rieb, setzte ihn in Flammen. Überall wo Lex ihn berührte, schienen sich elektrische Ladungen aufzubauen, die knisternd zwischen ihnen Funken sprühen ließen. Sämtliche Nervenenden brannten, und Clark wäre dankbar für den Halt der Tür gewesen, hätte er klar denken können.

Unerwartet löste Lex sich von ihm und ließ nichts als Verwirrung in Clark zurück. Verwirrung und einen vollkommen in Flammen stehenden Körper. Lex lächelte. Er streckte eine Hand aus.

„Komm."

„W-was?"

„Komm mit."

„Uhm... wohin?"

„In mein Schlafzimmer. Ich brauche heute Nacht meine Krankenschwester."

* * *

Ende


End file.
